Damar
You may also be looking for Dammar or the alien trader named D'Marr. '''Damar' was a Cardassian who served under Gul Dukat and succeeded him as the leader of the Cardassian Union, under the Dominion. Eventually, Damar led the Cardassian Rebellion against the Dominion and was killed during an assault on Dominion Headquarters in 2375. Career Dukat's right hand In 2372, Glinn Damar was a relatively unremarkable officer serving under Gul Dukat aboard the freighter Groumall, after Dukat was demoted for rescuing his illegitimate half-Bajoran daughter Tora Ziyal from Dozaria. He and the rest of the Groumall crew were transported aboard a Klingon Bird-of-Prey commandeered by Dukat and Kira Nerys. Damar, who saw Dukat as a sort of mentor, joined him as they fought a one-ship war against the Klingons for more than a year. However, unlike his mentor, Damar was a by-the-book soldier, who had little talent for intrigue or subtlety. An ardent Cardassian nationalist, Damar harbored a deep dislike for the Bajorans. (DS9: "Return to Grace", "Apocalypse Rising") Damar continued to serve as Dukat's adjutant as Dukat negotiated the entry of the Cardassian Union into the Dominion in 2373, a move Damar supported as he expected it would restore Cardassia to its rightful place as a major power. He participated in the assault force that captured the Federation starbase Deep Space 9 (renamed Terok Nor) at the end of that year, though he was disappointed that the Dominion's nonaggression pact with Bajor prevented them from going on to reclaim the planet. Always distrustful of the Jem'Hadar, Damar submitted a secret memorandum to Dukat suggesting that they poison the last stocks of ketracel-white if new supplies could not be secured. Somehow this memorandum was "lost" and subsequently found by the Jem'Hadar, inciting a fight in Quark's Bar. (DS9: "Call to Arms", "Behind the Lines") A few days later, Damar regained Dukat's favor and was promoted to the rank of Gul for developing a way to neutralize the self-replicating mines blockading the Bajoran wormhole, using the station's deflector. However, he inadvertantly disclosed this fact to station resistance elements during a moment of drunken camaraderie with Quark. Shortly after he substituted for Odo in station security after the arrival of the Female Changeling on the station, and was responsible for arresting Rom for attempting to sabotage the station's deflector. Meanwhile, Damar continued to update Quark on the status of their efforts to deactivate the minefield. This information eventually reached Starfleet, where it hastened their launch of Operation Return. (DS9: "Favor the Bold") As a Federation fleet prepared to move against the station, Dukat ordered Damar to convince Ziyal to speak with him after the two had an argument. Damar's effort ended badly, since he already resented Ziyal for Dukat's continued concern for her in spite of her defiant attitude. When the Dominion reinforcements disappeared inside the wormhole and the station was in danger of being retaken by Starfleet and Klingon forces, Damar killed Ziyal after learning she had aided the station resistance in sabotaging Terok Nor's weapons array. However, this had the opposite effect than what he had hoped, since Dukat refused to leave his daughter's body. Damar ended up fleeing the station with the rest of the Dominion forces without him. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") Leader of Cardassia Following Dukat's nervous breakdown and subsequent capture, Damar became the de facto head of Cardassia with the rank of Legate. However, whereas Dukat was able to assert himself on an equal standing with Weyoun, Damar possessed neither Dukat's force of character nor his military genius. As a result, in the aftermath of their recent defeat Damar became little more than a figurehead for Weyoun. Shortly after Operation Return, Weyoun compelled Damar to call for peace talks with the Federation. The talks were a ploy to gain possession to the Kabrel system, needed for their war effort, and failed when that fact was exposed. (DS9: "Statistical Probabilities") Damar's authority within the Dominion diminished even further as the war dragged on into stalemate and he found Weyoun increasingly blaming him and the Cardassians for their failure to achieve victory. As Damar found himself powerless while the Cardassians gradually became a subjugated people in their own land, he began turning to Kanar and dalliances with women as a way of forgetting his troubles. Unexpectedly in late 2375, Damar was visited by Dukat, his old mentor and friend. Damar arranged for Dukat to be surgically altered into a Bajoran, though he was unaware of Dukat's plans. Before he left, Dukat reminded Damar that the man who had boldly fought the Klingons by his side was still there, and that Damar could be that man again. (DS9: "Penumbra") A few days later, Damar's situation worsened when he was forced to sign the Dominion's new alliance with the Breen Confederacy in 2375, which promised unspecified Cardassian territorial concessions to the Breen. As a further humiliation, Weyoun ordered that Damar submit his tactical suggestions to the Breen general Thot Gor. His hatred of the Dominion and his disgust with himself reaching boiling point, and Damar finally decided to take action. He helped Worf and Ezri Dax escape Cardassia Prime, and began planning a rebellion with his long-time friend Gul Rusot. (DS9: "Til Death Do Us Part", "Strange Bedfellows") Rebellion With Rusot and a few trusted military commanders, Damar planned a surprise assault on the Dominion cloning facility on Rondac III. He made his move after the allied forces' defeat at the Second Battle of Chin'toka, declaring his objective to free the Cardassian people from the Dominion. After the attack, Damar went into hiding in one of his rebel bases. He was replaced on Cardassia by Legate Broca. Recognizing that he and his former enemies now had a common cause, Damar requested aid from the Federation and was joined by Kira Nerys, Odo, and Elim Garak. Despite his and many of his troops' misgivings about working with a former member of the Bajoran Resistance, Damar recognized the value of Kira's knowledge and followed her advice the best he could. Eventually, this would cause him to kill Rusot, who could not come to terms with Kira's race and nationality. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil", "When It Rains...", "Tacking Into the Wind") Unfortunately, despite some early successes Damar's rebellion would quickly receive a nearly fatal blow by the Dominion. He, Kira, and Garak became trapped on Cardassia Prime, while the organized resistance was wiped out. Taking up shelter inside Garak's childhood home, they realized that Damar had risen to legendary status amongst the downtrodden Cardassian population. This allowed them to spark a planetwide popular uprising, by making Damar into the "hero" who the Dominion had failed to kill. The Dominion responded to the insurrection by annihilating Lakarian City, which only served to add even more fuel to the rebellion and to turn the Cardassian military against them. In the last days of the war, Damar was killed while leading an assault on Dominion Headquarters. Damar's last orders were to keep fighting; he died a martyr for the cause of Cardassian liberation. (DS9: "The Dogs of War", "What You Leave Behind") Family Damar had a wife and a son. Though he frequently entertained other women after becoming the head of the Cardassian government, he nevertheless cared about both of them deeply. Damar sent his family into hiding as he began his rebellion, but still the Dominion found and executed them. This heinous act further fueled Damar's anger towards the Dominion. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind") Appendices Appearances * DS9: ** "Return to Grace" ** "Apocalypse Rising" ** "Call to Arms" ** "A Time to Stand" ** "Sons and Daughters" ** "Behind the Lines" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "Statistical Probabilities" ** "Waltz" ** "In the Pale Moonlight" ** "Tears of the Prophets" ** "Image in the Sand" ** "Shadows and Symbols" ** "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" ** "Penumbra" ** "Til Death Do Us Part" ** "Strange Bedfellows" ** "The Changing Face of Evil" ** "When It Rains..." ** "Tacking Into the Wind" ** "The Dogs of War" ** "What You Leave Behind" Apocrypha In the non-canon video game Star Trek: Armada, a Cardassian class of Starship is named after Damar, perhaps as a mark of respect for his service to the Cardassian people. External links * fr:Damar Category:Cardassians Category:Guls Category:Terok Nor residents de:Damar nl:Damar